<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TIME SLIP by iknowanicegirl, nicapark (iknowanicegirl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695057">TIME SLIP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/iknowanicegirl'>iknowanicegirl</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/nicapark'>nicapark (iknowanicegirl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2Jae, Comedy, Fluff, Jackson is sweet and ideal, Jinmark, Jinyoung is a crown prince, M/M, Markjin, Romance, Time Travel, YugBam are idiots in love, jinson, mark is a playboy, marknior, yugbam - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/iknowanicegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/nicapark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened one fateful night.</p>
<p>Prince Jinyoung was out on his walk, when he was knocked out.</p>
<p>Next thing he knows, he's in a strange place and he's traveled hundreds of years in the future... in the house of a playboy named Mark Tuan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>prompt by: @markjintweets (in twitter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "The Crown Prince"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work of fiction. This fic involves mentions of ancient eras. I tried searching but I'm not 100% certain of everything I've cited here. As you read, please focus more on the story and not on the facts about the Joseon Era. Thank youuuu!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean, you didn't see him?"</p>
<p>Eunuch Sung is almost harassing every maid and every guard outside the room of the crown prince.</p>
<p>The forty year old eunuch felt his blood rising to his head as he walked in and out of the crown prince's bedroom. But he can't see the young man in any corner of the four walled room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every morning, Eunuch Sung makes sure he is not late on waking up the crown prince. The King specifically told him to always watch the crown prince. His majesty knows very well how devious his son could be. And now, once again, the mischievous young prince has managed to outsmart him and the other maids and servants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was supposed to be inside!" The Eunuch stated, almost frantically. "And you are supposed to make sure of that!" He yelled at the guards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Poor Eunuch Sung. </em>
</p>
<p>Prince Jinyoung chuckled as he held tight on the bed sheets which he has tied on one of the wooden railings on his bedroom's window.</p>
<p>He's done it once again!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's true that he pities the poor eunuch who has served him well for the past twenty three years. But, what can he do? He's just a normal young man looking for something exciting.</p>
<p>And a life spent, caged inside the towering walls of this palace is not his definition of exciting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"PRINCE JINYOUNG!!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Eunuch's voice echoed in the whole of Donggung. </p>
<p>Jinyoung has to try real hard to hold in his laughter. He could imagine the red face of the poor eunuch. </p>
<p>He'll make it up to him, later. For now, he's got to move. Or else waking up too early for his usual waking time would go to waste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinyoung held on tight while reaching his foot to the last step. But his foot missed, causing him to lose his balance and let go of his hold. He knew what will happen next so he just shut his eyes tight and waited for his butt to hit the hard ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...but he didn't feel the pain he was expecting. Instead, he felt a pair of arms which has caught him from falling.</p>
<p>Opening his eyes, Jinyoung saw a pair of squinty dark brown eyes. These eyes which are now glaring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is the part where I thank you, my dear friend for saving my life." Jinyoung said while smiling his <em>hopefully </em>charming smile.</p>
<p>But as soon as he was dropped on the ground carelessly, he figured his charm didn't work.</p>
<p>"Maybe I should've let you fall and break your bones." The older hissed at him. "Maybe only then will you stop running away from Eunuch Sung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ju Won is still scolding him. All Jinyoung could do was nod while pouting at the same time.</p>
<p>Ju Won is one of the palace's royal guards. But he is also his bestfriend. He is the person who Jinyoung could trust his life to. Knowing he'll protect him in anyway he can. </p>
<p>Through the years, Ju Won didn't leave his side. Although he has been a pain in the neck, and although often times they fight over Jinyoung's hard headedness, Ju Won didn't leave him. That's enough reason for Jinyoung to treasure him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I already apologized." Jinyoung tried once again.</p>
<p>"But would that change anything?" Ju Won answered back immediately. His voice is impassive and cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are walking their way back to Donggung. And Ju Won is still mad.</p>
<p>"Alright. I promise-"</p>
<p>But Ju Won cut him off and is now facing him. "Don't promise things which you can't keep. You'll just disappoint the people around you."</p>
<p>Jinyoung is about to answer back when he saw Ju Won bowing on someone. When he looked, he saw his father. Instinctively, he also bowed to his majesty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your highness." Ju Won greeted, while Jinyoung is still bowing.</p>
<p>Silently, he's just waiting for Ju Won to finally tell on him to the King. And for sure he'll get scolded. </p>
<p>"My son, where have you been this early in the morning?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung felt his heart racing. He's nervous, alright. But then Ju Won beat him to speaking.</p>
<p>"We went out for an early morning walk, your highness."</p>
<p>Brows furrowed, Jinyoung turned to Ju Won who his father is smiling at. </p>
<p>"Well, that's good to hear." The King turned towards him. "Now you should go back to Donggung. You don't want to be late in your class."</p>
<p>"Yes, your highness." Jinyoung bowed once again, until the king walked past them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, he's grinning at his best friend. All along he thought because he's mad at him, Ju Won would tell on him. But, to his surprise, Ju Won is still on his side. He feels so happy knowing that.</p>
<p>"Admit it or not, I know you love me."</p>
<p>Ju Won then smacked him on the head. "Ouch!" That hurt! But Ju Won doesn't care, and just walked ahead of him.</p>
<p>He quickly followed with his hand still on his head. Jinyoung hissed.</p>
<p>Yes, that's right. Only Ju Won, his best friend could do that to him - the crown prince of Hanseong, Kingdom of Joseon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinyoung yawned once again as he lazily stroked his brush on the paper scroll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's another day at Donggung - the crown prince's palace. It's another boring day. Because every single day in Donggung is boring.</p>
<p>Eunuch Choi is teaching him how to write <em>Hyangga </em>and it bores him to death. He doesn't like poetry. He in fact hates it. But here he is, stucked inside the library with his teacher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's enough for today, your highness."</p>
<p>Upon hearing those magical words, Jinyoung stood up too excitedly which made the eunuch clear his throat.</p>
<p>"Sorry, seonsaengnim." Jinyoung bowed, still standing up.</p>
<p>Eunuch Choi closed the books they have read for the past hours and stood up. "We will meet again tomorrow."</p>
<p>Another bow. "Yes, seonsangnim." And now Jinyoung is off to his feet, quickly walking his way out of the library.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made his way to his favorite place. His special place.</p>
<p>He held his sandals on his right hand as he walked, barefooted on the fine sands along the sea shore, feeling the waves wash though his feet.</p>
<p>The weather is warm, but the sea is surprisingly cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's aware of the royal guards walking behind him, but they're keeping a respective and generous distance, so he's fine with it.</p>
<p>Actually, he should be used to it. With his every move, being watched by his kingdom's people. It has been like this since he was a child.</p>
<p>But he missed those times. When Lady Han, his mother, the queen of Hanseong, was still alive and is with him. </p>
<p>How they spent the entire afternoon, playing by the sea. The three of them, along with his father, just being happy and not worrying about a single thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But since Lady Han died from a sickness. The palace became a gloomy place for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not until he came. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinyoung sat by the huge rock, and remembered those times when the two of them would sit there, looking at the horizon, holding each other's hands.</p>
<p>How he felt safe whenever he's around, because he swore he'll protect him. </p>
<p>And he did. </p>
<p>He did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now, as he looks at the horizon, and sits all by himself, Jinyoung thinks... what if he didn't? </p>
<p>He really wished he didn't.</p>
<p>He should've still been here. With him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got one rock and threw it across the sea and watched how far the rock went.</p>
<p>With a deep sigh, Jinyoung walked back to the palace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinyoung kicked the pebble as he walked along the forest's trail. </p>
<p>He's on his usual night walk. And as usual, his guards are following him around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since that incident ten years ago, his father tripled his security, making sure no one outside the palace comes in contact with him. All thanks to Ju Won, he can sneak outside the palace every once in a while.</p>
<p>But for the whole day, Ju Won was missing in action. He's training with the other royal guards.</p>
<p>He's cursing at Ju Won right now. Now he's stucked with these royal guards. He wants to escape.</p>
<p>So he made a plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whew!" </p>
<p>Jinyoung exhaled as he hid inside a cabin. He managed to outsmart his guards and now he's hiding from them. </p>
<p>He doesn't want to cause anyone trouble but, he really wanted to go to the town right now. He heard there's gonna be a celebration held by the townspeople and he really wanted to see it.</p>
<p>Ju Won agreed on taking him, but now where is he? He's training. So Jinyoung decided to go on his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then he heard a loud booming sound which he thought was thunder. He hasn't even recovered from the sound yet, when Jinyoung started to feel the ground beneath him shaking. </p>
<p>He started to panic. <em>Is this an earthquake? </em>If only he listened to Eunuch Choi, he would've known what to do during this times of danger.</p>
<p>Jinyoung just closed his eyes tight, praying for safety. He wants to promise that he'll be good, but he remembered Ju Won telling him not to promise things he can't keep.</p>
<p>A while after, the shaking stopped.</p>
<p>Jinyoung counted to ten before opening his eyes. But when he did, all he saw is complete darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to look around but he can't see anything. Then he felt his back touch something cold. He then realized he's in a much smaller space than before. <em>Where am I? </em>Did the cabin shrink?</p>
<p>When he stepped his foot, he felt his sandals got wet. Is this puddle? He's not sure.</p>
<p>He used his hands to look for directions but all he touches is something smooth and cold. Is this glass? </p>
<p>He walked with his hands still looking for something, when he felt his forehead hit something hard. <em>A wall? </em>He continued to walk, with his hands now in front of him.</p>
<p>A few more steps and he touched something which appears to be wood. It took him seconds to figure out that it's a door. He looked for the handle to open the door but before he could, he heard some weird noises from the other side.</p>
<p>It sounded like cries and guttural sounds. He's not sure but, the sounds only made him nervous.</p>
<p>Is he still in the forest?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grabbing the weird round handle, he turned it to open the door.</p>
<p>It was still dark outside but not as dark as where he was a while ago. He could see the light coming from the lowly lit lamp.</p>
<p>When he turned to his right, there he saw a woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...moving on top of a man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His gasp might've caught the woman's attention. She turned to him and he saw how the woman's eyes have gone huge.</p>
<p>His eyes widened also upon realizing that the woman is actually naked. Jinyoung covered his eyes.</p>
<p>He heard a squeal and then felt something soft and fluffy hit his covered face, he turned and faced the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard some shouting,</p>
<p>"The fuck, are you gay?"</p>
<p>"No, the fuck I'm not!"</p>
<p>The shouting continued and then he heard a door slamming shut.</p>
<p>Jinyoung's breathing was fast. It's like he ran all around the palace's courtyard. And how he hated Ju Won for making him do that once!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM??"</p>
<p>Jinyoung turned only to see a red faced man in front of him, huffing in anger. His dark blue hair is disheveled.</p>
<p>Jinyoung's eyes traveled from the man's bare chest, torso... And...... <em>oooomph- </em>Jinyoung pushed the pillow to the man's hips to cover his... his..</p>
<p>Jinyoung was startled but he collected his thoughts.</p>
<p>He is a prince and as a prince he should act accordingly to his values.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing upright, he talked. "I refuse to stand here with you showing your body to me."</p>
<p>The man's brows shot up but he still covered his crotch with the pillow Jinyoung gave him.</p>
<p>"You're the one looking."</p>
<p>His smirk is enough to annoy Jinyoung and he is about to answer back but the man dismissed him. "Now, answer me. How the hell did you manage to get inside my room? Answer or I'll call the security."</p>
<p>Jinyoung's eyes didn't falter. With his chin held high, he said to the other, "Go ahead. I'll call my guards. You're disrespecting the crown prince, and I can have my guards take you to the prison."</p>
<p>With this the man scoffed in disbelief. "What the actual fuck?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinyoung cocked his head to the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh this man, chose to bark at the wrong person.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "The Playboy"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Among the actives, Shinhan Financial shed 0.58 percent, while KB Financial lost 0.57 percent, Hana Financial dipped 0.35 percent, Woori Bank collected 0.31 percent, SK Telecom retreated 1.07 percent, Samsung Electronics dropped 2.36 percent, LG Electronics plunged 3.98 percent, SK hynix skidded 2.33 percent, POSCI plunged 4.26 percent, KEPCO climbed 1.41 percent, Hyundai Motor declined 1.59 percent and Kia Motors eased 0.16 percent."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark loosened his tie as he felt her hand making its way up to his chest. He knew very well that when Song Eujin, daughter of Ambassador Song and also the directress of Hanwha Corp., has decided to finally have a <em>meeting </em>with him, the lady has something else in mind.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Her voice sounded all too seductively but Mark being a pro at this game is a master of seduction himself. How else was he able to score a meeting with the busy woman?</p>
<p>"The lead from Wall Street is cautiously optimistic as stocks fell under pressure early Monday but rebounded to end in positive territory." He continued, not minding Eujin's hand which is now fumbling to open the buttons of his long sleeved shirt.</p>
<p>They are at this bar. Not a proper place to do meetings but, it's Mark's game zone. And he plays well in his zone.</p>
<p>"The Dow added 35.77 points or 0.15 percent to 24,307.18, while the NASDAQ jumped 57.38 points or 0.76 percent to 7,567.69 and the S&amp;P 500 rose 8.34 points or 0.31 percent to 2,726.71." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, he's still discussing about the latest trend in the Korean Stock Exchange market, though it's very much clear that Eujin is not interested in any of it.</p>
<p>But Mark at least has to pretend to still do his job. Even though he's almost  hundred percent sure that he'll get Eujin to say yes to investing in his proposed start up, he still needs to talk.</p>
<p>Though his looks can do almost everything for him, it's nice to use his <em>other</em> skills too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, ma'am," He purposely used honorifics that made the directress arch her eyebrow. "If you're going to ask me-"</p>
<p>But then a finger touched his lips, shushing him from saying what he has to say next.</p>
<p>Song Eujin inched her face closer, her lips almost touching Mark's as she smiled seductively at the stock broker. "If you're going to ask me, I'll say let's get out of here and show me what I'll have if I decide to say yes to this investment."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, hell." </p>
<p>Eujin moaned against his mouth as he plunged is tongue inside her warm mouth.</p>
<p>Mark pushed her against the wall, trapping both her hands on top of her head, kissing her senselessly as what she wanted.</p>
<p>"Sweet." Mark said biting her lower lip, and now kissing her jaw, down to her neck making the lady moan some more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're now at his place, after hailing a taxi, where the two of them only made out much to the taxi driver's seeing. It's a good thing he didn't bring his car. In times like this, he knows better than to bring his car, anticipating what always happens next.</p>
<p>In his three years of being a stock broker, he learned that his smart brain and mouth can't do all the work to get him to where he is now.</p>
<p>Sometimes, he got to use what he has. And what he has, well ladies want it. Ladies want him. That's his charm. It only takes one night for him to be able to make them say yes to investing.</p>
<p>And that's just what he needs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, Mark." </p>
<p>Mark could only grin against Eujin's neck, as he zipped her dress down. Without breaking apart, they walked towards his bed.</p>
<p>"I want you. Now."</p>
<p>Mark willingly obliged, taking off his shirt and zipping down his pants. "Patience, babe. You'll have me." </p>
<p>He dived in for another kiss, pushing Eujin to her edge, making her want more and more of him. "God. Inside me, now."</p>
<p>But Mark continued to torture the lady making it hard for her to keep her words comprehensible.</p>
<p>"Will that be a yes?" Mark asked after inserting another finger eliciting a louder moan from the directress. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck, yes. Yes. It's a yes. Just-"</p>
<p>And Mark didn't need to be told. Grabbing a condom, he wore it around his length and upon properly positioning himself, started thrusting inside the lady.</p>
<p>A couple more thrust and Eujin is a moaning mess. But the lady seemed to have enough experience as him, suddenly reversed positions and is now riding him, much to his pleasure.</p>
<p>He held on her waist, supporting her weight and guiding her every move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark has his eyes shut, with Eujin still moving on top of him, when suddenly she stopped. When he heard her scream, he opened his eyes.</p>
<p>He's just about to ask her what's the problem when she suddenly got one pillow and threw it at something behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the fuck is this?!" Eujin exclaimed, as she moved off of him, wrapping the bed sheet around her. "The fuck, are you gay?!"</p>
<p>Mark was caught off guard but was quick to answer. "No, the fuck I'm not!"</p>
<p>Eujin suddenly stood up and got off from his bed, only allowing him to see who Eujin threw the pillow at.</p>
<p>It's a person. A weirdly dressed person, but he has no time to study the said person cause now, Eujin is hurrying to wear her dress.</p>
<p>"Eujin, wait-"</p>
<p>"No! Don't come near me, you creep!" She shouted at him. </p>
<p>Mark stood from the bed and grabbed Eujin's arm who's about to leave his bed room.</p>
<p>"I said don't touch me!" She said in pure disgust. "Fuck, was I stupid."</p>
<p>"Eujin, it's not-"</p>
<p>"No! Don't say anything more. Just get your fucking hands off me!" She wriggled off his hold. "And that's also a no for your offer!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door slammed shut after the directress left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark stood there, dumbfounded of what has just happened. Turning, he saw the reason of Eujin's rage.</p>
<p>There's a man, who has his face towards the room's wall. Despite his ancient clothing, hanbok <em>was it </em>and all, he could clearly see that he's a he.</p>
<p>Enraged, and very much upset, Mark walked towards the man's direction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM???!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice erupted inside his four walled bedroom, almost making the weird man jump. What is he wearing anyway? Is he from a costume party or something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man looked scared for a second, then his eyes have gone huge before pushing the pillow he was holding towards his direction, covering his... Oh right. He was still gloriously naked.</p>
<p>But the fuck does he care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark remained glaring at the man who averted his gaze but a few seconds after, stood straight and matched his gaze. </p>
<p>"I refuse to stand here, with you showing your body to me."</p>
<p>Cocking his head to one side, his brows shot up. "You're the one looking." he said smirking.</p>
<p>He saw how the man's cheeks flustered. He was about to speak but Mark beat him into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now answer me." He sternly said. "How the hell did you manage to get inside my room? Answer or I'll call the security."</p>
<p>It's really alarming how the guy went inside his room. He's pretty sure he locked the door to his unit. And no one knowd the passcode. Even his friends don't. So how did this man just appear inside of his room, just like that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was expecting an answer from the guy, because frankly, he deserves an explanation as to how things happened.</p>
<p>But the man just crossed his arms and held his chin high. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Go ahead. I'll call my guards. You're disrespecting the crown prince and I can have my guards take you to the prison."</p>
<p>The things he said, was one. But how he said that is another. The man sounded so confident that Mark almost want to believe him that he could do just that.</p>
<p>But come on. Crown prince? Guards? Is this guy on weeds or something? What era does he think he's in? It's either this guys is nuts, or this guy is really nuts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark scoffed at the man. "What the actual fuck?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man maintained his facade. <em>Alright, he's crazy. </em>Mark decided.</p>
<p>"Look. Do you know what you just ruined? That lady is a future investor. And you making a sudden appearance made me look like a creep to her!"</p>
<p>With this the man shrugged. "You might be just one." <em>What?! </em>"After showing your naked body to me like that? What a shameless man. You should be taught the lesson of values and ethics. How to respect one's body as a temple of sacredness."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What. The. Fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark couldn't think properly anymore. And this weird crazy guy is making is even harder for him to think sanely. </p>
<p>"Get out." Mark tried to say calmly, his strength almost drained out of his body. </p>
<p>"Who are you to order me to get out? You're just an ordinary man with no-"</p>
<p>"I SAID GET OUT!!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wearing his robe, Mark tugged on the guy's arm and pushed him towards his unit's door. </p>
<p>"I will talk to his highness about this and-"</p>
<p>Mark wasn't able to hear his entire sentence after slamming the door shut and Mark doesn't give a damn. He's pissed alright.</p>
<p>He still needs to fix this mess. Song Eujin is a viable investor he can't just let go just because of that crazy man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly dressing himself up with a white shirt and faded jeans, Mark got his keys and went outside his unit.</p>
<p>In the lounge, he gave his keys to the valet to go get his car. </p>
<p>While walking towards the exit, Mark tried to reach Eujin though calling but to no avail. Now where will he find her? If this incident reached Ambassador Song's knowledge, he's done with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The palace. Hanseong Palace, Kingdom of Joseon."</p>
<p>Mark heard the same voice so he turned, only to see the crazy man, talking to a taxi driver. He put down his phone and watched as the crazy man conversed with the driver.</p>
<p>"This is Seoul. I don't know where Hanseong is."</p>
<p>He saw the crazy man sigh and seemed to think. "I need you to take me to the palace. His highness might be worrying about me and Ju Won too."</p>
<p><em>What is this guy's problem, really? </em>Mark thinks. And why is he still listening?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw the crazy man took something off his neck. It's a necklace and it seemed very antique, yet very valuable. It's a blue sapphire necklace and Mark almost choked on realizing how valuable the necklace is!</p>
<p>"I'll pay you with this. Just take me to the palace."</p>
<p>Mark saw how the driver's eyes turned big, obviously interested on the necklace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark knows it's stupid. The crazy guy is stupid. And he's crazy. But what he doesn't understand is why he found himself walking towards the guy's direction and now he's pulling him to his side. </p>
<p>"What on earth are you doing giving that expensive necklace as a payment for a taxi ride?"</p>
<p>The man seemed surprise but still kept his composure. "Well, I've got a lot of that. Giving one is not a bother."</p>
<p>Mark could only scowl at him. "Who are you and where are you from exactly?"</p>
<p>The man broke free of his grasp and dusted off his hanbok. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm Park Jinyoung, crown prince of Hanseong, Kingdom of Joseon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark is seated on his couch. With <em>Jinyoung </em>as how he introduced himself, minus the <em>crown prince of Hanseong </em>shit that he said right after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is this for real, Mark?"</p>
<p>Jackson, his bestfriend asked him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that grand introduction of his, Mark tugged the guy back to his unit. Then he called his friends up. He knows he disturbed them from sleep but, god how will he be able to deal with this shit alone?</p>
<p>Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam were the first ones to arrive. They're just around the area anyway. They're now waiting for Youngjae and Jaebum. The couple lives in Cheong-jin which is 25 minutes away from Myeong-dong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How I fucking hope, it's not." He hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just finished talking to them, narrating what has happened. Of how Jinyoung, the crown prince magically appeared inside of his room.</p>
<p>"Maybe there's a secret passage or something to your room hyung."</p>
<p>Mark turned to Bambam. "And I should consider that, why?"</p>
<p>Yugyeom just stuffed a muffin at the Thai's mouth. "Sorry about that hyung, Bam's brain stops working after the clock strucks nine."</p>
<p>The two bestfriends had a ruckus before Jackson smacked them both on their heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, Jinyoung... was it?" It's now Jackson who is speaking. "Don't you remember anything else before seeing Mark here?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung stood upright, drinking the glass of water Mark gave him a while ago. "No, I don't. I already told you what happened. I was in my usual night walk when it happened."</p>
<p>"This cabin you were talking about..." Yugyeom chimed in. "Was it haunted or cursed?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung's brows were knitted. "I haven't heard anything about a haunted cabin."</p>
<p>"You should watch Cabin in The Woods then."</p>
<p>"Shut it, Bam!" Yugyeom once again shushed his bestfriend. </p>
<p>Mark could only roll his eyes, seeing that this conversation is going nowhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's weird. And you're saying that you're the crown prince of...Hansung?"</p>
<p>"Hanseong." Jinyoung corrected Jackson who just smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Oh. My bad." Jackson sneered. "But, where is that exactly?"</p>
<p>"That's what I've been asking, this friend of yours. If only he let me finish my talk with the old man earlier, I would've been in the palace by now."</p>
<p>Mark mentally slapped his face. Is this guy for real? Palace? Guards? Crown prince? Did he watch too many dramas and managed to convince himself that he is a prince from an ancient era?</p>
<p>"Hanseong... Hmmm." Bambam put his finger on his chin, thinking. "Why does it seem that I have heard that already."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were interrupted when someone rang the doorbell. </p>
<p>"Oh it must be Jaebum and Youngjae." Jackson said, to which Yugyeom stood and headed to open the door.</p>
<p>And Jackson is right. It was Jaebum who entered first. They were about to greet him when all of a sudden, Jinyoung rose to his feet and ran towards Jaebum who is clearly taken by surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh I'm glad you came! You really came for me!!!"</p>
<p>Mark is utterly confused, seeing Jinyoung, wrapping his arms around Jaebum, his friend. How did he know him?</p>
<p>"W-what is happe-"</p>
<p>Jaebum didn't have a chance to finish what he's about to say because soon enough, Youngjae is behind him, with his arms crossed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is this?"</p>
<p>Immediately, Jaebum pushed Jinyoung away from him, inching much closer to his boyfriend. "I don't know him, Youngjae. It's the truth."</p>
<p>Mark saw how Jinyoung's face crumpled in confusion. "How could you say that to you own best friend, Ju Won?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ju Won? </p>
<p>All of them probably look the same. Jinyoung is getting weirder every second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who is Ju Won? I am Jaebum." </p>
<p>With this, Mark sees something in Jinyoung's eyes change. His confidence is long gone. And he just looks like a lost kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is happening?" He asked, looking around, his eyes darting through each and every one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where have I gone?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello there again! So... we're now able to hear from the two main characters how their first meeting were in their perspectives. How'd you like the story so far? :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Trapped"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a nice note: </p>
<p>I'm no expert in korean history. please bear in mind that this is purely fictional. hehehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>Jinyoung </em></strong>is not exactly sure why he's letting this temperamental man drag him for everyone else to see.</p>
<p>Him, the crown prince of Hanseong, being ordered by someone, to <em>shut the hell up</em>, the man's words not his, as his hand is tugged roughly, leaving him no other choice but to follow.</p>
<p>Where are his damn guards when he needed them? They never fail to stay close to him even if he wasn't asking, so where on earth are they now? Jinyoung is now back to cursing on Ju Won. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them rode the lifting room again. Jinyoung finds it weird but functional. It allows him to go from floor to floor without using his strength too much. He'll suggest Donggung to have one. </p>
<p>Upon reaching the door, Jinyoung tried to slip his hand away from the mad man but to no avail. He only let his hand go when they're finally inside.</p>
<p>Jinyoung could only hiss as he examined his red wrist. That man's hold is really tight! That's another violation! He did not just disrespect the crown prince but also treated him roughly! Oh the king will definitely hear of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glaring at the man who now has his back turned at him, Jinyoung decided to give him a piece of his mind.</p>
<p>"You-" only to be interrupted by the man's finger which is waving in front of his face.</p>
<p>"Not one word." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How dare this commoner silence him like that? <em>Rude. </em>That's all Jinyoung could call him.</p>
<p>The man turned once again, and started talking while holding a small rectangular object near his ear. What is that? </p>
<p>"Get your asses here, I am about to go fucking crazy."</p>
<p>Who is he speaking with? Jinyoung wonders. There's no one in the room aside from the two of them. <em>He's crazy.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Jinyoung just ignored and decided to walk around the room, with his hands on his back. The room is quite spacious. It's almost as big and as grand as Donggung, but not quite. His palace will always be more magnificent than this place.</p>
<p>But he has to give it to this man. He's living a good life, he thinks. And he had things which Jinyoung never saw before. What is this place exactly? It's very much different from Hanseong. When he was outside a while ago, Jinyoung was surprised by the number of people walking on the streets. It's late at night but the people don't seem tired. It's like the day is just starting.</p>
<p>And all those moving carriage, not needing horses? What are those called? They even make loud noise and move even faster. </p>
<p>He also couldn't miss the tall structures surrounding the place. He's used to seeing towers and palace but the structures which he's seen are different. Even this one, the place he's currently in is very tall in structure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey." </p>
<p>Jinyoung turned to see the man with his arms crossed, still holding the rectangular object he's speaking with earlier. "Take a seat here."</p>
<p>The man sat and tapped on the seat across him. "Sit on the couch."</p>
<p>Couch, he says. Jinyoung walked slowly and sat on the spot the man was offering him. The moment he did, he felt comfortable. It was really soft, and it feels good on his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So your name is Jinyoung?" the man started.</p>
<p>"Prince Jinyoung."</p>
<p>"Whatever." The man shrugged him off. "Look, I don't know what your deal is, but I'll find out about that as soon as those guys arrive."</p>
<p>"What guys?"</p>
<p>"You'll know." The man replied shortly. "I think you should know who is the person you messed with. I'm Mark."</p>
<p>"Mark?" Jinyoung's brows creased. "Mark from?"</p>
<p>"From Seoul." </p>
<p>"Where is Seoul?"</p>
<p>The man, <em>Mark</em> sighed heavily as if his patience is running out. "You're in it. We're in Seoul."</p>
<p>This had Jinyoung confused. "I haven't heard of Seoul. I've been in almost all the districts but Seoul is not one of them."</p>
<p>Mark just shook his head and didn't talk again, until some men arrived. These men, he thinks are the guys whom Mark is pertaining to. Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom. Jinyoung managed to get all their names.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bambam, the guy with long thin legs has so many questions as to how he arrived in his <em>hyung's </em>room. Yugyeom, the bright yellow haired guy is just focusing on eating the food which they have brought. </p>
<p>Jackson, the man with dark brown hair and round eyes was the only person Jinyoung decided to talk to. Aside from Mark, he thinks Jackson is the only sane person he could speak with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's weird. And you're saying that you're the crown prince of... Hansung?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung almost rolled his eyes. His previous judgment about the man being sane and normal now wavering. "Hanseong." He sternly corrected but the other just smiled at him. </p>
<p>"Oh, my bad. But where is that, exactly?" </p>
<p>Jinyoung turned to face Mark who is staring intently at him and Jackson. "That's what I've been asking this friend of yours. If only he let me finish my talk with the old man earlier, I would've been in the palace by now."  Now he really did roll his eyes upon recalling their encounter just a while ago, before <em>Mark </em>rudely dragged him back upstairs.</p>
<p>The older just continued on giving him an incredulous look, though. </p>
<p>The sound of the doorbell broke their glance towards each other. To which Yugyeom ran to attend to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the door opened, Jinyoung saw the person he's been cursing on since this evening but still hoped he'd see amidst this trouble he's currently in. </p>
<p>He didn't waste any second. He got up on his feet and ran towards his bestfriend's direction, wrapping his arms around him. </p>
<p>"Oh I'm glad you came! You really came for me!!!" Relief washed through hin when he saw Ju Won enter the room. Finally, a familiar face. He's been surrounded by strangers for too long.</p>
<p>But he felt Ju Won stiffen, for a reason not known to him. Then another man spoke from behind him. "What is this?" The man has his arms crossed and is glaring at him. Now who is he?</p>
<p>Jinyoung then felt Ju Won push him away and finds him inching closer to the glaring man. "I don't know him, Youngjae. That's the truth."</p>
<p>This threw Jinyoung into the hole of more confusion. <em>What is happening? Who is this guy and why is his bestfriend clinging on to him? </em>"How could you say that to your own bestfriend, Ju Won?"</p>
<p>His face is probably crumpled right now, but upon the mention of his name, his trusted bestfriend's face crumpled more. "Who is Ju Won? I'm Jaebum."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only then did Jinyoung notice. This guy in front of him, yes he looks like his bestfriend. Squinty eyes and all. But, he's dressed like the other guys. And his hair, his is now shorter. But Ju Won never cuts his hair that short. This guy...... is not Ju Won.</p>
<p>And that fact is more than enough to shake him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What happened in that cabin? After the loud booming sound of thunder and the shaking of the ground... What exactly happened?</p>
<p>His heart thumped as he stared at each of the guys around him, all staring at him as if he has grown two heads or something.</p>
<p>"W-what is happening?" His hands felt cold. It's not that hot, but he's sweating. </p>
<p>Locking his eyes with those of the dark blue haired man, he stuttered. "Where have I gone?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you're saying you're from Hanseong, Kingdom of Joseon. And we're supposed to believe you?"</p>
<p>The seven of them are all seated around the couch, with Youngjae leading the interrogation. But Jinyoung isn't on his right mind to respond right now. He just kept on staring at Ju Won, he meant Jaebum, who remains on giving him the look which says he doesn't know him.</p>
<p>"I don't know about you guys, but this is crazy." Bambam said, sitting back comfortably on the couch as he drank his orange juice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Youngjae stared at Jinyoung who is still looking at his boyfriend. "If all of these you're saying are true, then that means you came all the way from Joseon dynasty which ended like 200 years ago?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung remained unresponsive. He doesn't know what to do or say either. This situation is unbelievable even for him. How can he just go from one era to another? He's starting to realize and understand things. Putting the pieces altogether, he is starting to realize that he's not just lost in a different place...... but in a different time.</p>
<p>"Wait. Youngjae." It's Jackson who is speaking now. "So you're saying Jinyoung here is from an ancient era, Joseon you say?"</p>
<p>"Well, that's what he's been saying, right? That he's the crown prince of Hanseong?" Jackson nodded. "You guys might not know this but Hanseong is Seoul in Joseon dynasty. You can even look it up in the internet, since you guys apparently didn't learn anything from Korean History."</p>
<p>"I knew I heard Hanseong from somewhere!" Bambam replied. </p>
<p>"Stop bluffing, you're always asleep during class!" Yugyeom countered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is the name of your father, or your highness as you said?" Youngjae turned to look at him. And struggling to speak, he mustered a short response. </p>
<p>"King Yong-Sun."</p>
<p>Youngjae clasped his hands together. "The 22nd king of the dynasty." He said a matter of factly. </p>
<p>"Wow, hon. You're so smart." Jinyoung looked at the love struck Ju-...Jaebum. </p>
<p>"Basically you are approximately 230 years ahead of your own time." </p>
<p>And that fact frightened Jinyoung. He wants to smack himself in the head. If he wasn't such a stubborn man, if only he listened to his best friend, he shouldn't be in this wretched situation.</p>
<p>Jinyoung knows Ju Won told him to never promise anything that he can't keep but, if the heavens bring him back to his own time, he promise he'll be good from now on. He'll never run from Eunuch Sung. He'll write all the <em>hyanggas </em>Eunuch Choi will ask him. He won't curse on hsi bestfriend again! He promise! Just please make him return to Hanseong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but I refuse to believe all this."</p>
<p>Mark, who is seated right across him spoke. "This is beyond crazy, not to mention very stupid. We're not idiots to buy what this guy is saying. Come on? Crown prince? Hanseong shit, y'all believe him?!"</p>
<p>"He doesn't look like a crazy person to me, Mark." Jackson said, looking at the younger who is still looking a lot like lost. "Look at him, he looks helpless and lost. I don't think he's making this whole thing up."</p>
<p>"And believing that he's an actual crown prince is a whole lot easier, huh Jackson?" Mark scoffed at the latter. "He ruined this night for me. If he didn't show the fuck up here in my fucking room, I should've made that deal with Song Eujin. And that's a very important deal, may I tell you. Much more important than all these shits we're hearing from this guy!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tension between the two best friends was building up that Jaebum has to stand in between them. Raising his voice, he silenced the two. "Both of you, shut the fuck up! How old are you two? Twelve? Jeez."</p>
<p>When Jaebum sat down, Youngjae cleared his throat and decided to pacify things. "Listen, I have an idea. To find out if what <em>Prince </em>Jinyoung is saying here are all true, we can check it for ourselves."</p>
<p>Creasing his forehead, the youngest asked. "How are we gonna be able to do that, though?"</p>
<p>"As I told you, Hanseong is Seoul's previous name. So we're technically in Jinyoung's kingdom- God what the fuck am I saying- anyway!" Youngjae ruffled his hair. "Donggung, the crown prince's palace was turned into a museum."</p>
<p>"I want to go there!" Jinyoung said, interrupting the younger. "Take me there."</p>
<p>"Whoa, not so fast!" Mark complained. Jinyoung turned to the older who is frowning at him. "You still have a debt to pay me. You think I'll let you off the hook that easily?"</p>
<p>"Mark, could we deal with that some other time? Let's help the poor guy first." Jackson tried to reason out.</p>
<p>"I'm just saying." Mark told him off. "You can help him all you want. But he's staying here and he's gonna work for me to make up for the trouble he caused."</p>
<p>"That's-"</p>
<p>"Jackson." Jaebum ought to make the brown haired stop on arguing. "So okay, we're gonna help you Jinyoung to go to that museum and that way, we'll see if what you're saying are all true. How's that?"</p>
<p>For the first time today, he's thankful. Ju Won or Jaebum, this guy always seem to know what is the right thing to do in every given situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The six of them, excluding Mark, decided that they'll go to Donggung tomorrow. </p>
<p>Once the guys have left, the two of them looked at each other. Mark still has that look on him. Jinyoung lost his confidence now. Sure, he's the crown prince of Hanseong. But that is approximately 230 years ago. Now, he's just an ordinary person, lost in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'll be sleeping here on the couch." Mark's words made his eyes grow big. "Got any problem?"</p>
<p>He willed himself to calm down. He reminds himself that he owes him this, after ruining his evening, as he said.</p>
<p>From this point forward, he's at Mark's beck and call. Jinyoung never thought he'll be taking orders from anyone, least to an ordinary person. But yeah, he's not in his own time anyway. He's not a crown prince here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's about to sit on the couch and make himself comfortable when Mark threw something at him. They're pieces of clothing. Lighter pieces of clothing than what he is wearing.</p>
<p>"You do know that in this time, people dress differently. Now, take off that hanbok and wear my shirt instead. You don't need to make yourself look any weirder than you already are, do you?"</p>
<p>He didn't say anything so Mark continued pointing on the direction to his left. "Go change, inside the bathroom and not here. I'm sure you won't want to show your temple of sacredness."</p>
<p>Then he's gone to his room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinyoung could only scowl. How did he end up in this situation? Is this a punishment for all his mischiefs? </p>
<p>He did change to Mark's clothes as what the older instructed him. And in fact, it feels a lot more comfortable. </p>
<p>Sitting on the couch, Jinyoung heaved a sigh. Never did he imagine he'll be living like this. He thinks back of his life in Hanseong, being treated like the prince that he is. He should've been nicer to his servants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinyoung woke up hearing a loud beeping sound.  </p>
<p>What is that? And where is it coming from? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing up, Jinyoung stretched his arms. His back aches from crouching. It's hard to fit on this couch. He misses his wide mattress. </p>
<p>The beeping sound doesn't stop so he tried to look for it's source. He almost shouted for Eunuch Sung if he hadn't realized he's not in Donggung. </p>
<p>Bending down on the floor, he looked under the couch only to hear someone from behind him speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is quite a sight from someone who claims to respect his temple of sacredness." </p>
<p>Standing right up, Jinyoung fixed himself, cheeks flustered, he knows. Mark is standing by his bedroom's door, looking at him. "What are you looking for?"</p>
<p>"Uhm... The... The loud sound."</p>
<p>"Oh. That must've been my alarm." Reaching his hand to the table, Mark got something. It's the thing he was talking with last night. "My phone. I must've left it here last night."</p>
<p>"Phone?" Jinyoung repeated. </p>
<p>"Yes, phone. One of the brilliant inventions by man."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark said he has work so they have to eat breakfast. Mark also said that the guys will be here in an hour so Jinyoung should be ready too. </p>
<p>"You could borrow my clothes for the meantime. You can wear my shirt and pants. I've got lots of them anyways." Mark said after making a <em>phonecall, </em>it's what he said he made, ordering a breakfast. "In my day off, we could buy you some clothes of your own. But you have to work for the money I'll spend on you, alright?" He just nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment after, the doorbell rang and a uniformed man stepped inside, pushing a cart containing their food.</p>
<p>"Is he the head eunuch?" Mark immediately covetd his mouth.</p>
<p>"Stop making yourself look even weirder. What did I say?" </p>
<p>And that ought to make Jinyoung quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As what Mark said, an hour after, his friends arrived. As what they've agreed upon last night, the six of them are off to Donggung.</p>
<p>The thought of being in his palace again, excites Jinyoung. Though he doesn't expect to see his servants there. No Eunuch Sung. No Eunuch Choi. He never thought he'd miss them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is Donggung. The Crown Prince's Palace." Youngjae said before they enter the gates.</p>
<p>"You don't need any lessons, do you Jinyoung-ah?" Jackson who is beside him asked. "You, above anyone of us knows this place better."</p>
<p>Jinyoung gave him a smile and a curt nod before walking his way inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The place is almost the same. Only, it's not. There were guards, dressed the same way his guards were. But none of them were one of his palace's guards. He should now. </p>
<p>The place is still neat. But there's framed photos and posted sign boards along the wooden walls. </p>
<p>When they reached the crown prince's bedroom, Jinyoung took a deep breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the guys started to read the scriptures, where the names of the previous crown princes were written, Jinyoung waited for their reaction.</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" was all he heard from the younger ones. </p>
<p>Reading his name as one of the crown prince who lived in Donggung only made it clear to the guys. He isn't lying. He isn't making things up. <em>Mark should've come. </em>Jinyoung thought. He should've seen these for himself. Maybe he'll treat him more nicely, if he realizes he's an actual prince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But Jinyoung..." Youngjae called for him. He's reading something. "You have to see this."</p>
<p>Something in the younger's eyes made Jinyoung nervous. He walked anxiously to where Youngjae is standing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Prince Jinyoung - The lost prince of the fallen kingdom of Hanseong.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's like time stood still for Jinyoung as he read it.</p>
<p>As he read how it is told that the crown prince of Hanseong mysteriously vanished in 1790; of how King Yong-Sun faced wars alone without his son. How Hanseong was slowly taken over by another kingdom, making the great king a prisoner. How his highness, his father succumbed to his ill fate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You were missing." Jackson said. "Fuck, this is all real."</p>
<p>Jinyoung heard muffled reactions from the rest of the guys but all that is running in his head is that he can't stay here. He has to go back.</p>
<p>He needs to go back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Way to go, Tuan!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>Mark </em></strong>clenched his fist as Tae Won tapped on his back after their boss called him for a serious talk.</p>
<p>He should've expected this to happen. Of course Eujin will tell Ambassador Song! <em>Fuck! </em>Now that's a hundred points off his reputation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae Won, probably his greatest rival in Ventures Co., Ltd. just sat in his cubicle which happens to be beside his. Another fuck.</p>
<p>"I thought I have to do something for you to fuck up but well, what do you know? You're doing an amazing job fucking yourself over!"</p>
<p>He hates his laugh. He hates how he grins. He hates his guts.</p>
<p>But to be fair enough, the guy also hates him. Tae Won hated the fact that even if he's only three years in this company, he already reached his level, although the latter is four years ahead of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gritting on his teeth, Mark managed to give him a lop sided smile. "Doesn't it favor you? At least you don't need to work your lazy ass up just to sabotage my work which concerns you so much."</p>
<p>He saw it. He saw how Tae Won's eyes flickered. He's doing a good job pissing the older off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're too full of yourself, Tuan." Wow. Now he's the boastful one? "I can't wait for you to crumble into pieces. And boy when that happens, I'll be sitting in the first row, watching every bit of it."</p>
<p>Mark just let him go. He's one sick fucker anyway. He has no time for his shits. He needs to work his ass and find another investor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was around three in the afternoon when he reached home. He left work early. He doesn't want to see that bastard's face smirking at him. He might lose his cool and punch him dead. And as much as he wants to, he can't. Or else his pitiful ass will get fired.</p>
<p>Entering the passcode, he opened the door. "Jinyoung?" he called on the other.</p>
<p>Jackson called him while he was driving saying that they just had dropped Jinyoung off to his hotel. So he was expecting to see the guy somewhere inside his pad. </p>
<p>But there was no response.</p>
<p>He checked the kitchen, and even the bathroom but Jinyoung is nowhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now where did the guy go?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting his phone, he made his way to his room. He decided to call Jackson and ask where Jinyoung possibly went when he heard the sound of water from inside his bathroom.</p>
<p>The first thought he had was Jinyoung. Why the hell is the guy taking a shower in <strong>his </strong>room? Didn't he tell him that he should use the common bathroom?</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he knocked on the bathroom's door. "Jinyoung?! Hey, Jinyoung?!"</p>
<p>It took him a couple of calls but not one response from the younger. <em>What the hell is he doing?</em></p>
<p>"Jinyoung?! OPEN UP!"</p>
<p>Something didn't settle inside him. Why is Jinyoung not answering him? Without thinking twice, he turned the knob open, slightly surprised that it's not locked.</p>
<p>When he reached the shower room, there he saw Jinyoung, still dressed in his shirt and pants, completely drenched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bring me back! Please bring me back to my father! Please!"</p>
<p>Jinyoung is facing the cold wall, hitting it with his fists. </p>
<p>"Hey! Jinyoung?" Mark immediately reached to turn the shower off. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>He turned Jinyoung to face him. The younger has his eyes closed. "I need to go back. Please bring me back. Please bring me back... P-please..."</p>
<p>Grabbing a towel, Mark covered Jinyoung who is slightly shivering from the cold shower. He guided Jinyoung outside the bathroom and into his bed. The sheets got wet but it's least of Mark's concern.</p>
<p>Drying him up, Mark stared at Jinyoung who is still crying. Mark swore he felt something tugging in the corners of his heart. He's not that bad to not feel pitiful for someone who is crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shushing the younger, Mark spoke. "Do crown princes cry?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung sniffed. "I'm trapped here, Mark. I need to go back. Or else my kingdom will fall down and my father... He's..." he broke down into tears again.</p>
<p>Once again, Mark hushed him. "Me and the guys are here. Maybe we could help you figure things out. For now, just rest your mind and stop worrying. Things will be fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark doesn't know what made him say that.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Not Even Close"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So I really should start addressing him as <em>your highness</em>? Is that it, Youngjae?"</p>
<p><strong><em>Mark </em></strong>ruffled his hair as he gave out a sigh which says that he's dead ass tired from everything that has been happening since two nights ago, leaning on the dining table where he's currently seated at. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This morning when he woke up, what Mark did was check on Jinyoung and see how he's holding up. When he saw the latter peacefully sleeping, he could just let a deep breath out which he didn't know he was holding back.</p>
<p>He was just worried, alright? After seeing the guy break down in front of him like he did last night, Mark nearly decided to let the younger sleep in his room just so he can make sure that Jinyoung would not be doing anything rash like drowning himself or something. <em>I'm trapped here, Mark. I need to go back... </em>how he cried desperately repeated in Mark's mind. He looks so helpless and lost. It just seems to-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, hyung?" Youngjae's voice pulled his thoughts back in his head. </p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>Mark heard some clanking sound, maybe Youngjae is cooking since he can't expect anything from his boyfriend. "I thought you fell right back to sleep." Mark just hummed in response. "So as I was saying, it's really up to you. I don't think Jinyoung hyung will demand you to call him that. He even let us settle with calling him hyung. And that means Bambam, Yugyeom and me."</p>
<p>Mark's brows furrowed. "Hyung? You're calling him <em>hyung</em>?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! I actually can't believe everything right now. I'm able to call a royalty, as <em>hyung</em>. Like, how cool is that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Youngjae told him every thing that they had found out when they went to the Palace of Donggung yesterday. About how legit it is that Jinyoung, the guy he just took in, is really a crown prince in the Joseon era. And how he vanished mysteriously leading to the fall of the Kingdom of Hanseong. <em>God, I hate history</em>. Mark could only think. </p>
<p>So to make the matters worse, Jinyoung or <em>Prince Jinyoung </em>is stucked in 2018, which is approximately more than 200 years ahead of his time. And that's not all, apparently, him being sucked into this era affected things which took place during the Joseon Era. Jinyoung is the crown prince which is about to take over the throne, but when he vanished, his kingdom went down with him. That's a total shit, if you'll ask Mark. He definitely understands why Jinyoung begged to be brought back to his own time. The fate of his kingdom lies on his hands. He needs to go back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How is he holding up?" Youngjae's question made him look at Jinyoung who is so immersed in watching how the blender does its work. </p>
<p>"I think he's a bit better now." <em>compared to last night, that is. </em>Mark massaged his nose bridge. "Last night was a mess. It took me a full hour to calm him down. Thank heavens he did, after I told him that I'll help him out. That we'll help him figure things out."</p>
<p>"Now, why'd you have to drag us into this, huh Mark?" He heard Jaebum. It seems Youngjae put him on speaker mode. </p>
<p>Another sigh. "The poor guy is lost, and hearing this from you, Jaebum, whom he hoped was Ju Won, is it? His best friend? That'll ought to break him more, I suppose." Staring at Jinyoung who is still busy watching how the slices of mango turned into smoothie, he sighed. "I don't know but, I just don't want a crying pup here in my place every god damned night."</p>
<p>He heard Jaebum sneer. "Oh right, okay. That's just it, then. You don't want to see him crying."</p>
<p>"Don't put color on this, Im Jaebum. Having him here is already a bother. Having him here crying like a baby is much worse." and that silenced the teasing younger. </p>
<p>He heard Youngjae say something like <em>behave, hon </em>before the younger spoke to him again. "Alright, Mark hyung, count us in. It's an honor to help a crown prince make history right again." Figures. This is very much expected from someone like Youngjae who majors in History.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After hanging up, Mark went over to where Jinyoung still is, doing the same thing. The younger is about to press the button again, when Mark snatched his hand away. He's been killing the pulse switch, and Mark worries that things might become messy if he doesn't step in now. Jinyoung is having way too much fun.</p>
<p>Staring up at him, the younger looks like a kid who has his candy stolen. Mark sighed again. "Stop playing with the blender."</p>
<p>"Oh. Sorry." His words came out softly as he stepped aside and settled himself on one of the stools near the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>Mark took charge of finishing what Jinyoung has started which is making fruit shakes for both of them. He already finished making some pancakes for the both of them and it's set on the dining table. Jinyoung was just amazed by the blender that's why he asked Mark if he could try it. So he agreed, at the younger's request.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them just ate in silence. Mark could still see that Jinyoung is lost in his thoughts. He can't blame him though. He understands.</p>
<p>After putting all the dirty dishes in the sink, Mark turned to Jinyoung who is still slumped on his seat. </p>
<p>"I'll clean up, and you go take a shower." He told Jinyoung. "We're going out."</p>
<p>Confused, but with a brief hint of excitement, Jinyoung's shoulders went up. "To where?"</p>
<p>Putting on the rubber gloves and keeping his back turned at the latter, Mark answered. "I promised taking you to the mall, once I had my day off, didn't I?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung didn't answer so Mark turned around only to see the younger's face with confusion. "M-mall?"</p>
<p>Oh right, in his time, malls don't exist. "I told you that we'll but some clothes for you, right? Now is the time."</p>
<p>Jinyoung was about to say something but Mark dismissed him. "Now, go and do as what I told you. I already texted the guys. We don't want to keep those dorks waiting."</p>
<p>Seeing the younger get up on his feet and walked his way to the bathroom, Mark could finally start with his chore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now where is he?" </p>
<p>Mark asked the youngest who looks clueless. "I don't know. He wad standing next to Bambam." The yellow haired pointed at his best friend.</p>
<p>"Me? I was talking to Jackson!"</p>
<p>"Jaebum got me distracted, I swore Jinyoung was right behind me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark looked around to see if there's any trace of the ancient crown prince. But there's nothing.</p>
<p>They just got out of the elevator. They're at the mall, and on their way to the department store to buy Jinyoung some proper clothes that will help him blend in to his new time. But only six of them are here, standing in the middle of the crowd.</p>
<p>"God, if he's really lost, poor him." Youngjae said, letting go of his boyfriend's arm. "Jaebum, do something!"</p>
<p>"W-what? What am I supposed to do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Groaning, Mark just resorted to walking back to the elevator and see if they left him somewhere downstairs. The other guys followed him.</p>
<p>But when he's about to press on the open button, the shaft did open, revealing the guy he's been looking for. </p>
<p>"Wow. That was fun!" </p>
<p>Jinyoung is smiling, unaware that he just made them worry. </p>
<p>"Where did you go?" Mark asked.</p>
<p>"Here. I was here. And it's so amazing seeing these things beneath me."</p>
<p>Interrupting him, Mark took hold of the younger's hand. "Never leave my sight again, okay?"</p>
<p>"Uh... alright."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The seven of them went to the department store as planned. Him and the guys tried mix and matching clothes that'll fit Jinyoung. Bambam did most of the decision making. And the younger can't help but compliment the prince. </p>
<p>"Wow, hyung! You ain't a prince for nothing! All those clothes you tried on, looked ten times nicer when you're wearing them! Wow! A legend!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn't take the elevator going to the ground floor. Instead, they used the escalator, or the <em>moving stairs </em>as how Jinyoung referred to it. "Hyung, you're cute." Yugyeom can't help but say.</p>
<p><em>Wow. He got them wrapped around his finger</em>, Mark thought seeing how Jinyoung is admired by the youngest two. It seems like they want to build a fanclub for the guy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much to Youngjae's liking, they also went to Noraebang. Mark knows how much the guys love singing at the noraebang, although not all of them can sing <em>(he's not talking about Bambam) </em>, they still would rather spend time in here than in clubs or bars. Unlike him. His ass would rather be at some bar.</p>
<p>The guys clappef after Yugyeom finished his song. Now, Bambam has the mic.</p>
<p>"Oh, for the love of Christ, Bambam. Don't you dare sing again. My ears have been damaged enough." Mark warned the younger.</p>
<p>"I'll appreciate if you stop degrading my self confidence, Mark hyung. But sorry, I won't be singing. I'm just passing the mic to Jinyoung hyung. </p>
<p>Surprised, Jinyoung could only look shocked. "No, I can't..  I can't sing."</p>
<p>The guys whined and whined, making it impossible for Jinyoung to say no. Mark shook his head. He knows how difficult his friends could be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting out a defeated sigh, Jinyoung accepted the mic. The guys braced themselves for what Jinyoung has in store for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                   Arirang, Arirang, Arariyo...<br/>                   Arirang gogaero neomeoganda.<br/>                  Nareul beorigo gasineun nimeun<br/>                  Simnido motgaseo balbbyeongnanda.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But of course Jinyoung won't sing any of the songs they knew. He chose to sing a traditional song. Mark hasn't heard of it before, and there's no music accompaniment but, Jinyoung's voice is enough to do justice.</p>
<p> </p>
<dl>
<dd><em>Just as there are many stars in the clear sky,</em></dd>
<dd><em>There are also many dreams in our heart.</em></dd>
<dd><em>There, over there, that mountain is Baekdu Mountain,</em></dd>
<dd><em>Where, even in the middle of winter days, flowers bloom</em></dd>


</dl>
<p>When Jinyoung finished his song, they were all left in awe. His friends were in awe, Mark meant to say. Cause no, he wasn't. No, he wasn't.</p>
<p>"Jinyoung hyung!" Youngjae said all too excitedly. "We should do this more often! I'll teach you to sing new songs! I bet you'll be a much better partner than this guy right here." He said pointing to a pouting Jaebum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hyung, go behind me! Behind me! Yaaah!!!"</p>
<p>"They're too many, we have to split up!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those would be Bambam and Yugyeom, instructing Jinyoung what to do in order to kill all the zombies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're at his pad.</p>
<p>After a long day spent in the mall, the guys crashed at his place where they ate their dinner. The guys wanted to stay some more and rest. That's when the younger ones took notice of Mark's game console and asked if they could play.</p>
<p>As for Jinyoung, the guy was obviously curious as to how to operate the device which he finds new and yet weird at the same time.</p>
<p>The two best friends were kind enough to teach him. It was a hard time, Mark knows. Teaching Jinyoung about how things are working in this world is a bit difficult. But the guys were patient. And now the three of them are enjoying their time playing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark leaned on the counter as he watched the guys, with the couple laughing at them.</p>
<p>Just then, his own bestfriend approached him and nudged his elbow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was good to see that you, Mark Tuan has toned down your ass of an attitude, and started being a bit nicer to Jinyoung."</p>
<p>Mark just shrugged and kept on watching their friends.</p>
<p>"I think he's a good guy. And god, with a face like that there's no doubt he's a prince." Mark looked at the chinese like what he just said is incredulous. "What? I'm gay. It's normal for me to get attracted." <em>So he is attracted? </em>Mark thought.</p>
<p>"I don't expect that you'll be the same though, since you're straight." Jackson continued, eyes glued on the guy he's been talking about. "It's actually a good thing, cause that means I won't be stepping on anyone's toes, if ever I decide to make a move or something."</p>
<p>Mark frowned. "What are you trying to say, Jackson?"</p>
<p>The younger shrugged, still staring at the prince who is now laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Youngjae and Jaebum just need to get married. Yugyeom and Bambam, they're gay for each other but too dumb to know that. While you, you're fucking straight and has women all over you. So..."</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"So, maybe, just maybe... this might be it."</p>
<p>Mark scoffed, now sure that Jackson is spewing nonsense. "Is this still about the <em>I </em><em>don't want to die alone</em> thing of yours?"</p>
<p>Jackson sneered. "No."</p>
<p>"No?" Mark repeated.</p>
<p>But Jackson's eyes reflected some kind of dream while staring at the subject of their conversation. "His raven black hair, those puffy cheeks which easily turn pink, or red even, those plump lips which are never dry."</p>
<p>"Jackson?"</p>
<p>Now he finally turned to him. "He's cute. Straight or not, you cannot possibly deny that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark woke up in the middle of the night. Well, actually, it's three in the morning, and his throat feels dry </p>
<p>He stepped out of his room, deciding to drink some water from the fridge.</p>
<p>He's about to head to the kitchen, when he saw Jinyoung who is on the couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark walked over the sleeping guy, who looks so peaceful. He shook his head as he tucked him properly, his blanket is almost falling over.</p>
<p>Jinyoung scrunched his nose as he did. And just then, Mark froze, recalling Jackson's words. And how he see everything Jackson had pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>His raven black hair, those puffy cheeks which easily turn pink, or red even, those plump lips which are never dry.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing up on his feet, Mark stormed back inside his room, completely forgetting about getting a drink.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cute? Tss. Not even close.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went to bed and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>But all he saw is how Jinyoung's nose scrunched, and his cheeks getting puffy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could only groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck you, Jackson." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked the beginning. This fic is special to me (as any of my other fics too) but this one, I almost didn't pursue on writing this because there was an issue of "plagiarism". Let me come clean. This prompt is from @markjintweets and I asked permission before writing and posting this. If ever the prompt resembles another fic, then it's not my intention to "copy" it. As the story progresses, you'll see how this story is different from those others, because this one is mine. With that being said, thank youuuu for everyone who will wait for each chapter and see this fic to its end! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>